KHR Random Pairings
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: A collection of one-shot. 1. ChefXCustomer: Xanxus is a chef and Squallo is a customer. 2. The Problem Teacher: a threesome with Irie, Byakuran and Spanner. many more will come!
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read and review! Pardon the OOCness coz I can't help it. XD_**

**_I dedicate this to my friends, Caleb and Cxryl, who are currently having a terrible lovers' quarrel._**

**_Caleb & Cxryl: You two, please fix it so I can get my bed back._**

**_Cxryl: you want a bed, go and share it with Caleb, freak! That's my bed you're taking! I don't want to sleep on the couch anymore!_**

**_Baby Chris, *smiles sweetly* you know what I mean?_**

Xanxus has a restaurant of his own. He's the chef and he loves what he is doing. He doesn't have to think about the huge companies of Vongola coz he won't inherit them. His brothers—Giotto, Dino and Tsuna—will, though Tsuna is still too young to inherit them.

He sighed when he heard the all-too-familiar ranting of one certain customer with long, silvery hair.

"Voi! Why does this fillet taste like shit?" the customer asked angrily at one of Xanxus' waiters.

The other customers had started to look at the commotion going on. The waiter looked scared so the chef himself had to save him.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Xanxus asked in his most respectable tone. He smiled at his secretly favorite customer.

"This fillet taste like shit!" the silver-haired guy snarled at him. The silver-haired guy was beautiful if only he would smile.

This scene always occurs in his restaurant so he's really used to it. And usually, the commotion is always started by this silver beauty. He smiled sweetly. "Do you want to order another food then, sir?"

"No! I want this food! I just want you to change it with something that tastes better!"

Xanxus also knows how to shut him up. He simply stared at the customer with his oh-so-'innocent' smile.

"Oh, never mind!" the silver-haired guy said.

Xanxus excused himself and walked to the kitchen.

"How do you do that, chef?" the waiters asked.

Xanxus simply shrugged as he gazed at the silver beauty sitting at the end of the room, near the glass window eating his fillet silently.

Three days have passed and Xanxus is getting worried. Three days straight that the silver beauty hadn't gone to the restaurant and that's very unusual! For the past three years, that guy had been their patron. He comes every single day and this is the first time that he had missed three whole days!

Xanxus paced around the kitchen. He's worried about the moody customer, Goddamn it!

"Uh, sir… We're leaving now." said one of his waiters.

"Uh, wait a minute, Levi." Xanxus stopped pacing and looked at the larger man before him.

"Yes, sir?" Levi asked. It has been so long since he last saw his boss so worried about something so he knows that it was a serious matter.

Xanxus licked his lips as if in thought. "Do you… uhm… by any chance… know where that silver-haired customer lives?" he asked, color slowly rising up his face. He was thankful for his toned skin coz it hid the blush on his face.

Levi thought for a good minute. "Silver-haired customer… the moody one… oops, wrong question, they're both moody." He said, talking more to himself than to his boss. "The long-haired one, sir?"

"Yes." answered Xanxus with a hint of impatience.

"I don't really know, sir, but I think Marmon might have an idea." Levi took out his phone and dialed. "Hey, Marmon, I have a question to ask…"

(silence)

"Yes, yes, I'll pay you tomorrow if you answer my question."

(silence)

"Do you know where that long, silver-haired beauty lives?"

(silence)

"For fuck's sake, Marmon! I have Lussuria so why would I fucking look for somebody else?"

(Silence)

"Just answer the fucking question, will you?"

(Silence)

"Okay, thanks." Levi looked at Xanxus with a smile. He took a paper on the counter and wrote the address that was given to him by Marmon. "Here. But you'll have to pay for that. I don't have money to pay Marmon."

Xanxus managed to smile. "I'll talk to Marmon about that. Thanks, Levi."

"You're welcome, boss." said Levi as he left.

Xanxus stood in front of the silver beauty's apartment but he doesn't have the strength to push the doorbell. What will he tell the other guy if he was in? But what if the guy was not there? He paced on the door until he finally decided to stop.

"Oh, fuck it!" he said as he pushed the doorbell. He got no response. He repeated the action but still got no response. _Maybe he's really not here._ He thought.

He left the apartment complex and went home.

He was walking through the park towards his home when he heard some strange sounds in the bushes. Xanxus got curious. He slowly walked towards the bushes and immediately got hard with the sight that welcomed him.

The silver beauty was naked with his hands tied by the tree and there was something vibrating in his ass. He was also gagged. His hard crotch was tied by a ribbon. Tears trickled down his cheeks and sweat drenched his body too. He looked so erotic yet pitiful in that position of his.

"Mmm… phmmm…!" he tried to say. It snapped Xanxus out of his erotic mind.

"A-ah… y-yeah…" he said as he knelt beside the silver beauty and removed the gag.

"Ah! D-damn it… Uhn…"

_Shit! Stop sounding so sexy if you don't want me to fuck you here!_ Xanxus screamed in his mind. He let his hand slide down the other guy's body which earned him a delicious moan and a deadly glare from the silver beauty. "Sorry." He said. He accidentally touched the other's crotch and hell, did it make him as hard as ever!

"A-ah!"

Xanxus slowly pulled the vibrator out.

"G-god! Just p-pull it o-out, will y-you?!" the customer gritted his teeth.

Xanxus did as he was told. He pulled it all out before he removed the ribbon around the base of his customer's crotch and the silver-haired beauty came over his own chest and stomach. Xanxus wants so badly to take the silver then and there but he won't do it. Not now, not ever. He untied the beauty's hands. _Why didn't I remove that first and let him do all the others? _He asked his own. "Stupid." He muttered. He removed his coat and put it on his customer's shoulders. "Come with me. My house's near here."

"Squallo." The guy said.

"Huh?" Xanxus looked at the other guy as he slowly stood up and covered his body with the knee-length coat.

"My name's Squallo." The other guy said and he slowly took a wobbly step towards Xanxus.

_I know that._ Xanxus said in his mind. "Ah… I'm Xanxus."

"Okay." Squallo held onto Xanxus' arm as they started walking towards his home.

The two of them stood at the base of the stairs towards Xanxus' apartment. It was an old apartment complex and the stupid elevator doesn't work so they have to use the stairs. Xanxus' apartment is on the fifth floor.

"L-let's go?" Squallo said as he started taking a step on the stairs but he let out a girly shriek when Xanxus carried him in his arms. "W-wha—"

"It will take us forever to get in my apartment if I let you walk on your own." The chef said. _Why is he so light?_ He thought as he ascended up the stairs.

"I-I could walk on my own, you know." Squallo said with a slight blush on his face.

Xanxus loved the feel of the smaller body pressed against his own as his sweat started trickling down his own body. Squallo sure had a sexy body. He has pale skin that could easily be tainted. _What if I leave kiss marks on him? That will definitely be seen._ He said in his mind.

"Sit wherever you want." Xanxus said when they were finally inside his apartment. He had put Squallo on his feet. "I'll go prepare something for us to eat." He left the silver-haired man in the living room and went to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Xanxus!" Xanxus whispered to himself angrily when he was already out of Squallo's earshot. "What the fuck are you thinking inviting him here, digging you own damn grave?!" He scrubbed his face on his palms.

"A-are you okay?" Squallo asked from the doorway, looking so sexy with only Xanxus' coat barely covering his naked body. The coat draped over his shoulder. He tried to hide his crotch by holding the waist of the coat against it. His chest was very visible for Xanxus to feast in.

Before he could stop himself, Xanxus licked his lips as his eyes feasted on Squallo's body. "Of… of course… I'm… I'm okay…" he said as he pushed himself off of the counter and walked over the fridge. "Do you want something?"

There was a moment of silence as Xanxus concentrated on finding the ingredients for the food but he suddenly whipped his head back when he felt hands wrap themselves around his torso.

"Yes." Squallo started that was muffled by Xanxus' back. "I want you."

Xanxus stiffened. He can feel Squallo's hot breath through his clothes and to his back.

At Xanxus' reaction, Squallo just became stubborn. He made the bigger guy face him. "I want you and I'm gonna get you whatever happens." He said stubbornly as he launched himself up and kissed Xanxus full on the lips. He was on his toes and he has let the coat flutter away from his body and show his whole body. He wrapped his arms around the chef's neck and pulled closer.

Xanxus was shocked and he couldn't hide it. Now, he was pinned against the still-open fridge being kissed by the man who was responsible for his sleepless nights. It took him a few more seconds before he could kiss back. His kiss was demanding and hot and passionate. He wanted more. His hands found the coat and peeled them off of Squallo. He pulled away slightly just to move down on the exposed neck of the silver-haired beauty.

Squallo moaned and he tilted his head back more and let Xanxus feast on him.

Xanxus groaned when he felt Squallo's hand grope him through the thick cloth of his jeans. "Damn it, Squallo!" he growl through the silver's neck and bit the flesh there.

"Uhn…" Squallo moaned aloud. "Did… uhn… I do… something… wrong?"

Xanxus pulled away slightly to look into Squallo's eyes and smiled. That smile made the silver's heart leap to his throat. "No, you didn't." he said and he kissed the other's lips again. The kiss was slow and lingering and sweet.

Squallo unbuttoned Xanxus' shirt and pushed it off of the raven's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Damn…" Xanxus cussed. "My bedroom…"

Squallo yelped in shock when Xanxus suddenly lifted him by his waist. He automatically wrapped his legs around Xanxus' naked waist.

Xanxus reveled on their position—Squallo pressed against him with the latter's legs open; the silver's crotch pressed against his tummy—as he walked towards his bedroom.

Squallo pressed his lips on Xanxus' that had gotten the chef to groan against his lips again. _I love this._

Xanxus dropped Squallo on his vast bed. "You're driving me nuts!" he hissed against Squallo's ear.

Squallo smirked triumphantly. "That's what I intended to do." He said as he shifted comfortably. He reached for the chef's belt and pulled. "I want you so much, do you know that?" he said seductively as he slowly unbuckled the black belt before he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants.

Xanxus supported himself with his elbows in either side of Squallo's head. He let the silver beauty do what he wanted to do.

Squallo pushed the pants down enough to free the raging hard-on inside. His eyes shone with bewilderment at the size of Xanxus. _Will he fit inside?_ He asked himself as his hand traced the shaft before he wrapped his fingers around it and started to pump. He expected the chef to be huge but not _this_ huge.

"Goddamn it!" Xanxus hissed as he removed Squallo's hand off of him. "I want to cum but I want it to happen inside you."

Squallo smiled yet again. "I love the thought of that." He said but his smile turned to a pout. "But it's as painful as hell especially with your size."

Xanxus tilted Squallo's face so the silver was looking at him again. "Who tied you a while ago?" he asked with a hint of anger before he slid one dry finger inside his customer.

"Oh!" Squallo almost arched his back at the sudden intrusion. "S-some asshole…" he lied.

"Liar." Xanxus said as he pulled his finger out and drove it in again. "Tell me."

"Ah… M-my best friend!" the silver said and he shivered.

Xanxus abruptly stopped. He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself off of Squallo before pulling his trousers up though he didn't button it. "Your… your best friend did that?" fury started down his gut and it slowly rose up his throat. "Why would he do that?"

Squallo bit his lip as he sat up. He knows that Xanxus might be disgusted with him after he had told the truth. "B-because…" he started. He gulped and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Because I told him to."

Xanxus snapped back at Squallo. "WHAT?!" Now, fury towards Squallo built up in his stomach. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe he's not available after all._ That thought burned his gut and broke his heart.

"I wanted so much to seduce you so I asked for his goddamned help!" Squallo's face all but burned in embarrassment. He had swallowed his pride to take what he wanted even just for a day but now, his heart will be broken. Tears built up at the back of his eyes and he tried so hard to stop them from falling but they still came like droplets of rain.

Xanxus stared at his customer. The thought of him making this beautiful being cry made his heart throb in pain. "Goddamn it!" he cussed as he pulled Squallo onto his lap. He kissed the silver passionately which made Squallo moan into the heated kiss. He pulled back slightly. "You could have just said so and I could have taken you then and there."

Squallo made a pleasured moan as he felt Xanxus' teeth dig into his neck. "X-Xanxus…"

Xanxus took something from the drawer beside his bed and coated his fingers with it. "This might hurt slightly…" he said as he pushed his middle finger into the heat that was waiting for him.

"Uhn… Xan… xus…" Squallo clenched Xanxus' shoulder. He shivered at the coolness of the finger inside him. That finger was seeking, demanding response from him and, damn, is it doing an excellent job at it.

The flesh was soft so he slipped another finger again and made a scissoring motion before putting in the third finger. He reveled at the sound of Squallo's moans. He loves it and he wants it to last. He curled his fingers, trying to find Squallo's sweet spot. He got pissed when he couldn't find it and shoved his fingers deeper.

"U-uhn… Ha… Xan… xus… So… d-deep…"

One curl of his fingers upward and Xanxus got the reaction he wanted. Squallo threw his head back with a silent scream. _Damn… too hot…too sexy…_ He thought as he watched Squallo's sexy neck arch back. He slowly took his fingers out. "I want to get inside you, Squallo." He murmured as he kissed Squallo's neck and chest.

"T-then come inside me…" Squallo all but spread his body on the bed for Xanxus to feast on. He spread his legs as wide as he can which showed his puckering, pink butthole.

Xanxus licked his lips as he watched Squallo; arms and legs spread apart in a welcoming gesture. His puckered pink hole asking him to just fill it and his crotch stood proudly with pre-cum dribbling out of it. He pushed his trousers and underwear down before positioning himself in between Squallo's spread legs. He took the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount of it on his hard-on; groaning at the cold feeling of it. "I'm coming in…" he said while looking into Squallo's eyes as he slowly slid into the awaiting heat.

"W-wuah…" Squallo threw his head back at the feeling of being stretched pleasurably. There was a hint of pain but it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He gripped onto the pillow under his head and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. "S-so good…"

"Are you okay?" Xanxus asked when he was already fully inside.

Squallo gave him a sweet smile after he had swallowed the scream that had accumulated in his throat. "Yes…" he answered.

_D-damn this guy..._ "I'll move now…" he whispered and started to move slowly when Squallo nodded.

"Ah… hah… D-don't be… so… gentle…" he whispered as he wrapped one of his arms around the chef's neck. "B-break… break… me…"

"Don't sound so sexy, damn it!" Xanxus said as he moved fluidly. He was not fierce. He was gentle. Squallo is fragile and he wants to treasure this guy with all his life.

Squallo smirked. "Ah… hah… uhn… X-Xanxus~ faster… h-harder…" he wrapped his legs around Xanxus' waist and raced with the raven in movement.

Xanxus has his control so he didn't want to break the silver-haired man. He moved fluidly against Squallo.

"X-Xanxus~ please…"

Xanxus held onto the silver-haired guy's thighs to unclamp them around his waist.

Squallo pouted but screamed (oh, the embarrassment of that) when his thighs were pushed apart and his prostate was hit in the process. "G-god… ah! X-Xanxus… Oh, God!"

Xanxus smirked. He knew that he had hit the magic spot. He targeted it again and again; abusing like a vice.

"C-coming… I'm coming, Xanxus…"

Xanxus he stopped moving and let Squallo come all over their torsos. He watched Squallo's face contort in pure pleasure. He pulled out of Squallo.

"You didn't come." Squallo murmured as he gained his composure.

Xanxus simply smiled at him. "Someday, I will." He said as he caressed Squallo's hair and kissed it. "But not now, honey."

"I thought you want to come in me." Squallo said with a pout.

"I do but not now."

"Whatever. But I don't want this to become a one-night stand." The silver-haired man said.

"Who says that this is a one-night stand?" Xanxus asked as he ravished Squallo's lips yet again.

Squallo pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, Xanxus."

"I know. And I to you, Squallo."

They smiled at each other.

**_So what do you think, folks? This is my first Squ-Xus fan fiction! Hehe… I think it's cute but well, we have different views of things. I hope you like it! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Problem Teacher**

Spanner sat on his desk in the office in Shin Academy where he works as an assistant professor. Piles and piles of paper lay in front of him but he couldn't seem to finish it due to a certain person who constantly takes his attention from them. His gaze shifted to the orange-haired teen sitting opposite him who was also doing some paper works he missed because he got sick for almost two weeks.

The older of the two glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. _8:30 p.m._ His gaze slid one more time to the younger male.

Irie Shoichi has bright orange hair that highlighted his slightly tanned skin and covered his eyes whenever he bows to write or read. He also has golden eyes that turn orangey when light strikes it.

Spanner popped a lollipop in his mouth and sucked on it hard. It rolled it his mouth as it was drenched with the blonde's saliva.

Irie suddenly looked up at the older male that had gotten the two of them shocked.

"What do you want?" Spanner asked with a note of irritation in his voice to hide his shocked expression.

"Uhm… N-nothing…" Irie answered in a shocked voice then went back to his work. He scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Spanner continued his work too. The two of them didn't talk; just continued their own works without even looking at the other.

Irie's phone suddenly rang loudly that it took both of their attentions. They stared at the cursed thing for a few seconds before Irie finally reached out to get it.

"Hello? Irie Shoichi here." he said in a soft voice without even bothering to look at who the caller is.

"Hey, cutie!" the hoarse voice of a man said on the other line. "You just don't realize how much effort I'm giving waiting out for you. Until when are you gonna make me suffer from sexual frustration, my love? Aren't you tired of running away from me yet not being able to really run away?"

Irie's face paled but he tried to sound tough. "W-whoever you are, leave me alone o-or else I'll tell the police!" he said as he ended the call.

Spanner stared at his student with a worried look. "What was that?" he asked.

Irie tried to smile but the fear was evident on his face. "I-it was nothing." He tried to get back to his work but his hand shook as he tried to write.

Spanner reached out and held Irie's hand in his larger one. "Obviously, it's not nothing, Irie-kun. Now, tell me what that was about."

Irie looked at the hand holding his smaller one then into Spanner's eyes. The fear slowly faded as he looked into those blue orbs. He took a breath and let it out. "I have a stalker who had been harassing me for the past few months. I don't know who he is. I don't have any idea who it is and I don't give a damn." He said in a record-holding speed.

Spanner looked worried. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Gesso-kun yet?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? You don't care for me. You hate me." Irie said in a pained voice. He let his gaze drift away from the blonde's. "I didn't tell Byakuran coz he'll be worried for sure. I don't like him to be worried especially now that he has to prepare for his exams. I don't want to burden him."

Spanner was taken aback by what Irie said. "Wait, who the hell said that I don't care about you?"

"It's obvious, you know, sensei." He looked at Spanner again.

"Obvious? How could you say that?"

"You don't look at me the way you look at the other students. You don't pat my head like you do with my classmates when they answer correctly. You don't compliment me even when I get a hundred percent in my exams. It's like you were saying that I don't even deserve your attention."

Spanner nearly hit his head on the table. "Why, you little—" he stopped when Irie's phone rang again. He looked at his student who had stiffened. "Answer it." He said.

Irie looked at his teacher then nodded. He pulled his hand from Spanner's touch and answered his phone. "H-hello?"

"Irie Shoichi… my blooming flower…" the man on the other side of the line said in an almost breathless tone that sent shivers down Irie's spine.

Spanner stood up. Irie didn't pay attention to his teacher. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" he said in a shaky voice. It didn't sound as scary as he wanted it to be but it was the toughest he could sound at the moment. He was about to say something again when he suddenly felt a cold hand run under his shirt that sent ripples of different sensations up his spine. He couldn't stop the moan that rose up his throat.

"What, you're jerking off just by hearing my voice now, Irie?" the man said; obviously hearing the moan the Irie released.

Spanner continued to slowly touch the sensitive skin beneath Irie's clothes. His hands were cold against warm skin and it felt good. His rough palms scraped against smooth skin; tanned skin against mildly tanned skin. His hands roamed up until they reached the perked buds of Irie's chest.

"Ah!" Irie gasped as he arched his back against Spanner. "W-what… ah… s-sensei…"

"…" (the man on the phone)

"Do you like this, Shoichi? Does Gesso-kun please you like this?" Spanner asked against Irie's ear.

"Hnn…" Irie's hand holding the phone shook as his body shook with pleasure. It felt weird and different to feel another man's hands against his delicate body aside from his lover's hands. Byakuran's hands were smooth and warm in contrast to Spanner's calloused and cold ones.

"Do you want more?" Spanner asked as he nipped the student's earlobe.

"Y-yes…" Irie was breathless and he almost dropped his phone if only Spanner was not fast enough to catch it and put it on the table after he pushed the loudspeaker button without Irie knowing. He stripped his student from the clothes that were covering his small and thin body. He pushed the younger male against the table; making the stacks of paper shake violently and some of them fell off of the table.

"…" (man on the phone)

"AH! SENSEI!" Irie's voice raised an octave when Spanner suddenly licked his reddened nipple. He was aware that he's sensitive. Uber sensitive, actually. He felt warm. He felt hot. He felt awfully pleasured just by the teacher's licking his nipples.

"…" (Man on the phone)

Spanner knelt in between Irie's spread legs as he continued licking, biting and sucking on Irie's nipple as his hands roamed down the student's body until they found the button of his trousers. He unbuttoned and unzipped Irie's trousers before pushing them down along with the briefs.

Irie gasped at the sudden feel of nakedness. The cold, night air hit his sensitive spot and he moaned louder still.

Spanner touched Irie's crotch with his pointing finger and played with the pre-cum that had already formed on top.

Irie quivered at the touches and sensations that he was feeling. "S-sensei… P-please…"

Spanner kissed Irie's lips to stop the kid from talking. He explored the wet cavern that tasted quite sweet. The flower that he had waited to bloom was slowly blooming in his hands. He knew that Irie was already having a sexual and romantic affair with the popular Byakuran Gesso but he just wants to have a taste. He'll leave the decision –making to the two youngsters if ever. He pulled away from the kiss only to slide down to the student's neck. "You taste so sweet, Irie-kun. I suddenly envy Gesso-kun for having you for his own." That was true. He envied Byakuran Gesso so much ever since he found out that the two students were going out and being uber romantic to each other.

Irie hissed when he felt Spanner's teeth scrape his skin. He moaned when he felt the warm tongue slide up and down his sensitive skin. "Nnnn… S-sensei…"

Spanner suddenly held Irie's crotch hard that resulted to a gasp from the student.

"Sensei!" Irie arched his back as pleasure overcame his body. "Oh, god!"

Spanner laid out three fingers into Irie's mouth.

Irie immediately knew what to do so he took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them, twirling his tongue around them.

When Spanner deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out of Irie's mouth with a 'pop'. "Are you ready?" he asked Irie.

Irie was just able to nod and he yelped when he felt one of those long fingers enter him. He bit his knuckle to stifle his moan but to no avail.

Spanner moved his finger around the tight entrance before he added another finger and made scissoring motions. The entrance was quite soft so it was easy enough for Spanner to add another finger. Those three fingers moved in Irie fluidly that made the student squirm and shiver and moan.

The person on the other side of the phone was long forgotten by the student but not to the teacher who was doing his best to make the younger male sexily noisy.

"S-sensei… ah!" Irie gasped with pleasure.

Spanner pumped Irie's crotch in time to his fingers' thrusts in his ass. "Yes… be sexy for me, Irie… You're mine tonight. Scream and moan and groan for me." He whispered sexily. He licked the exposed nipple and bit on it before he tugged it slightly.

"Gah! Sensei!" Irie screamed as he released his cum into Spanner's hand.

Spanner licked the cum off of his hand as he watched Irie try to compose his own self.

Irie wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he pushed his own off of the table with his elbows. He was about to sit when Spanner suddenly pushed him down with a thud. "Ow!"

"We're not done yet, sweetie." The older man said as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his huge manhood.

"W-whoa!" Irie had to gulp at the size of his teacher. "I-it won't fit!" he said with horror in his eyes.

"Are you saying that Gesso-kun is small?" Spanner mocked Irie's known lover.

Irie's eyebrows drew together. "I didn't say something like that. Byakuran is a very good lover and I bet you're not as good as he is." He said with a challenging look.

Spanner's brow shot up. "Is that so? Let's find out then." He thrust into the tight opening so suddenly that it caught Irie off guard.

"Ah!" Irie arched his back as his cry filled the room.

"Can Gesso-kun make you scream so sexily?" Spanner mocked yet again but he internally winced at Irie's tightness and hotness. The warmth that had covered him was more than he had dreamt of. It was way better than he had imagined.

"Ah… Ngh… O-of course, he can!" Irie said with a huff.

"Looks like mission accomplished, Sho-chan." Byakuran said from the doorway.

Spanner stopped moving and looked at the white-haired teenager. He seriously doesn't know what to do or say at the moment. He watched the kid to close and lock the door. "H-how did you get in?" he asked. He suddenly remembered that he had locked the room.

"I have connections." Byakuran answered casually as he walked towards the two. "How are you feeling, Sho-chan?" he asked as he kissed Irie's lips and made the youngest of the three moan loudly into it.

"Good." Irie answered when he pulled away from the kiss. "Not quite obvious?"

"Tsk. I'm not gonna allow the two of you to have all the fun to yourselves." Byakuran said as he unbuckled his own belt.

"What's going on here?" Spanner asked as he pulled out of Irie.

Byakuran smirked at the teacher as he sat on the floor. "What is going on, sir, is that you fell for our magnificent trap." He said and waited for Irie to sit on his lap.

"You had been our target long before you entered this school and now, we're not letting you off the hook." Irie said as he sat on Byakuran's lap and let the other's crotch enter him. "Oh, God! Ah…" his back arched at the pleasure he was feeling. He admitted that Byakuran was not as big as Spanner but the younger of the two semes was also a monster.

Byakuran pushed Irie's legs apart to let Spanner see the whole of them; his manhood inside Irie's ass. "We've been waiting for you to stretch him more with the two of us inside him. And maybe, if you want, you can fill me too." His hands reached Irie's crotch and pumped. "You're already very wet here, hon. It seems that the sounds coming from the phone were not acts."

"N-not at all, hon." Irie answered as he kissed Byakuran's lips. "He's good."

Spanner couldn't help but get harder as he watched the two brats fuck. "Goddamn it!" he cussed as he pushed the two until Byakuran was already on his back and he rammed inside Irie.

"A-ah!" Irie screamed at the sudden intrusion.

Byakuran groaned. "T-too tight…" he said hoarsely.

Spanner winced too. "Shouldn't you have thought of that before?" he asked with a smile.

Irie glared at Spanner. "Jerk." He said as he hit the older guy on the head. "Give a warning before you enter."

Byakuran couldn't help the laughter from rising to his throat. "It's not obvious but he's the boss. Better start listening to him before he hits you again."

Spanner kissed Irie's pouted lips and smiled at the two brats. "Sorry then, Irie-kun. Next time, I will."

"Can we move now, hon? You're okay?" Byakuran asked what seemed to be a worried look on his face.

"Y-yes… move now. J-just be gentle, okay?" Irie said as he shifted between the two men of his life.

The three of them groan at Irie's movement.

"Maybe you could give a warning too before you decide to move with the two of us inside you." Spanner snapped.

Byakuran chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his beloved Irie. He nibbled on the orange-haired kid's shoulder. "The two of you just wouldn't stop arguing, would you?"

Irie was slightly lifted by his lovers before he was pulled down and he rammed on their cocks that were waiting for him. "Ah!"

"S-shit!" Byakuran groaned as he felt the pleasure of having his own cock rubbed against Spanner's and Irie's tight hole swallowing the two of them.

"S-so good…" Spanner watched Irie bounce on the two of them. "God, so hot!"

Tears started to fall down Irie's cheeks as he felt his climax coming. He had never felt so happy and filled before. His two beloved are here with him and they're both okay with having each other. "F-faster… D-deeper…"

Byakuran and Spanner quickened their pace as to not disappoint their little angel. They entered him in quick, short strokes but they went deep inside him.

"A-ah!" Irie screamed as he felt his prostate be shot. He came again.

The two older male groaned at the sudden heat and tightness that swallowed the two of them and they released their seeds deep inside Irie who was already as spent as a mother who had just given birth to quadruplets.

"Is your body okay, hon?" Byakuran asked as the three of them were walking towards his house.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Irie answered. "I guess."

Spanner chuckled. "Who could have thought that the little kitty Irie is actually a tiger when it comes to sex?"

Byakuran and Irie rolled their eyes.

The three of them walked contentedly with Irie between Byakuran and Spanner.

"So the man who was the so-called 'stalker' was actually you, Gesso-kun?" Spanner asked.

"Just Byakuran will be fine." Byakuran said. "And yeah, it was me."

"And Mr. Actor of the Decade here actually made me fall for his trap." The blonde said.

"How do you suppose I became his?" Byakuran threw at Spanner.

"Wow! Best actor and a genius tactician too." Spanner said.

"If there is something I am terribly good at, that is getting what I want, when I want and how I want it." Irie said with a shrug. "It's not my fault that the two of you are dumb enough to fall for my traps."

Byakuran and Spanner rolled their eyes.

"You should be thankful that I like being bottom coz if not, the two of you could have been the ones limping and not me." Irie continued.

"As if you can make us bottom." Spanner said absent-mindedly.

"Wrong line." Byakuran said with a face-palm.

"Wanna bet on that, Spanner?" Irie asked with a glint in his eyes.

"N-not really, hon." Spanner answered and finished the conversation with a kiss on the lips for Irie.

**Wow! I finally finished this! I hope you guys like it. I've been working hard to make the tandems good. R and R please. Chapter two of my Random Pairings done! Up next, Giotto and Alaude's Catch Me, Mr. Nice Guy.**


End file.
